POR QUÉ A MI?
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Hikari a pesar de sus 13 años la siguen tratando como una niña pequeña. Contiene un poco de Takari


**¿PORQUÉ A MI?**

**Esta historia me la dedico a mi como regalo ya que hoy 14 de junio es mi cumpleaños**

**Hikari a pesar de sus 13 años la siguen tratando como una niña pequeña**

**Digimon no me pertenece si fuera así Yamatto y Taichi serían míos.**

-Mamá, papá – gritaba una pequeña castaña de ojos cafés con un pequeño tono rojizo piel ligeramente blanco buscaba desesperadamente a sus padres –mamá, papá – repitió

-Mamá y papá no están – respondió un chico de tez morena y una gran melena café de ojos color chocolate.

-¿Tai?, ¿Cómo que nuestros padres no están? – pregunto Hikari a su hermano mayor sentándose en la mesa para también poder desayunar.

-Si ese es mi nombre no lo gastes – dijo con su tono siempre bromista – y así es mamá y papá no están ¿qué no te dijeron? – terminando con un sorbo de su chocomilk.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos fueron a 2° Luna de Miel – contestando a la pregunta que a Hikari se le había formulado en su mente.

-Ya veo y cuando vuelven – llevándose una cucharada de cereal a su boca.

-Como entr semanas. Así que yo estoy a cargo todos estos días – dijo de manera orgullosa.

-Para que los quieres

-Bueno recuerdas Amy Minamoto

-Tú amiga de la primaria

Ella asintió – esa misma

-¿Qué tiene?

-Pues verás este fin vendrá a Odaiba y va dar una fiesta por el cumpleaños de su novio quien cumple 16

Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que Hikari menciono la edad del novio de su amiga

-No irás – dijo rápidamente y con un tono serio nada habitual en el castaño

-Pero, ¿por qué no? – pregunta la pequeña Yagami desilusionada

-Simplemente porque yo lo digo y es una fiesta para mayores

-No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí

-Por si n te acuerdas mientras mis padres no están estoy a cargo de todo incluyéndote a ti.

-Te odio – fue lo último que dijo la castaña para dirigirse realmente enojada hacia su habitación con grandes zancadas y azotando la puerta de su habitación.

-Como odio a los mayores – murmuraba Hikari para ella misma y dejando caer lágrimas de rabia sobre su almohada – Kari no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro, eras muy chica, cuando seas más grande entenderás, blah blah – imitado la voz de sus padres y hermano con sus manos – Ya tengo 13 años para poder hacer lo que yo quiera, además – siguiendo con su discurso para ella misma – soy mil veces más madura que Taichi

-Iré a casa de Yamatto – se oyó detrás de la puerta

-Está bien – respondió por inercia con tono enfadado

-Desearía que me tratasen como la persona mayor que soy y que no necesita tantos cuidados – y así con sus últimas palabras fue quedándose en los brazos de Morfeo.

=**Al Siguiente Día=**

La pequeña Yagami despertaba de su hermoso sueño donde soñaba con un hermoso rubio.

Fue en ese momento que el llanto de un bebé se escucho

-¿pero qué? – Frotándose los ojos con su manos y preguntándose para sí misma ya que el llanto de ese bebé se oía dentro de su casa – Tai, hermano escuchaste eso – caminaba por toda su casa buscando a su hermano.

En el momento que abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se llevo una gran sorpresa que su boca se abrió tanto que su boca casi llega al piso.

-OH! POR DIOS – Exclamo espantada y no era para menos ya que un niño no más de 2 años ojos chocolates, piel morena y con una cabellera muy peculiar estaba frente a ella con una ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande – pe… per… pero qué – intentando decir algo coherente – ya se esto es una mala pasada de mi mente y aún estoy dormida – se pellizco para verificar si aún seguía dormida – auch, al parecer no estoy en ningún sueño. ¿Hermano?

En respuesta el moreno hiso una pompa de saliva que al reventarse él rio de manera divertida

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? – Preguntó para sí misma aún demasiada choqueada -ya sé

Hikari cogió el teléfono de su casa empezó a marcar el número de sus padres que habían dejado por si alguna emergencia – ya con el aparato en la oreja – Hikari en que estás pensando seguro vas a decirles a tus padres que su hijo mayor se convirtió en un niño de 2 años – fue cuando se dio cuenta que hablarle a sus padres era una total locura e inmediatamente colgó.

-BUAA, BUAA – Lloraba el pequeño

-Ya voy –dejando el teléfono colgado en su aparato. La castaña fue inmediatamente haber que sucedía con su hermano.

-Calma Tai, calma – decía mientras lo mecía, y como Hikari no era un experta en cuidar bebes hiso que Tai vomitará sobre la ropa de la chica – Ay no era mi blusa favorita – ante esto el llanto de Yagami paro inmediato para dar lugar a una risa burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunto ya desesperada -¿Tienes hambre?

En la casa Yagami como era de esperarse no se encontraba nada de comer para un niño que apenas le están saliendo los dientes, así que Hikari tuvo que improvisar haciendo puré con unas papas.

El pequeño Yagami sentado en una silla donde no podía ver ninguna parte de la mesa.

-A ver aquí va el avión – Decía la castaña imitando a un avión con la cuchara y el niño se negaba rotundamente a comer un bocado de es "puré"

-No quelo – dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos y negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Por favor – decía de forma suplicante con toda la cara llena de comida y su vestido también.

-No quelo, no quelo – siguiendo con su persistencia que no quería comer.

-Agh, está bien – dijo la castaña resignada ya que había estado una hora y media intentando dar de comer y eso no era lo peor sino que tendría que cambiarse de vuelta y eso no era lo peor sino que ese era su vestido favorito, ok haberse puesto un vestido tan bonito como ese con un niño como Tai fue la peor idea. – Y ahora dónde fue – viendo que su hermano había logrado bajar de la silla.

Cuando la portadora de la luz encontró al portador del valor puedo divisar que traía una libreta rosa con varias fotos de los digielegidos que ella misma había tomado y unos cuantos plumones en su mano, al principio que así estaría distraído por un rato hasta que se percato que era su libreta de historia en donde tenía un ensayo muy importante para la clase.

-No, ¿qué haces? – dijo arrebatando su libreta del niño demasiado tarde el compañero de Agumon ya había estropeado su ensayo que le costó noche y noches de sueño - ¿Por qué a mí?, está libreta estaban todos mis apuntes – salvando lo que quedaba ya su hermano intentaba rayar más.

-BUU, yo dibujar.

-Ya no puedo con esto es demasiado para mí. Tranquila Kari, tranquila es solo un niño además a ti te encantan los niños por eso quieres ser educadora cuando seas grande tú puedes hacerlo – se decía no muy segura así misma y en cuanto se volteo a ver a su hermano sus ojos se abrieron como platos, los sillones favoritos de su mamá donde apenas les dejaba acercárseles ahora estaban cubiertos de rayones y con tierra de una masetas que estaban ahí en su casa

-NOOOOOOO! – El grito fue tan fuerte que inclusive en el Digimundo la habían oído - ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto mientras se tiraba frente al sillón.

-Siii – ignorando por completo la desesperación de su hermana

-"Mejor hablaré con alguien" – pensó, la primera en quien pensó fue su compañera Gatomon pero por alguna extraña razón no la atendía – OK, Daisuke queda inmediatamente descartado no quiero tener que lidiar con 2 niños, Sora y Yamatto están fuera; ja y se hacen llamar sus mejores amigos porque se van cuando más se les necesita – y así uno por uno fue descartándolos.

-Ok con eso solo me quedan Takeru y Cody – pensativa –le hablaré a T.K.

-_Mochi, mochi – se escucho del otro lado de la línea._

-¿Takeru?

-_Hikari ¿qué sucede – pregunto con un poco de miedo por el tono de la voz su amiga._

_-_¿Estás ocupada?- fue lo único que dijo la castaña

_-No, ¿por?_

-Puedes venir a mi casa

-_Si enseguida voy._

10 minutos después=

Un chico alto de ojos azules y su pelo dorado realmente muy atractivo estaba frente a la puerta de los Yagami-

-Hola – dijo Yagami abriendo la puerta para recibir a su novio.

-Hola pequeña – agachándose unos centímetros para poder besarla - ¿qué te sucedió te oías muy preocupada?

-Llegas tarde - fue lo único que dijo la portadora de la Luz.

-Pero es lo que siempre hago de mi casa a tu casa es más creo que esta vez hice menos.

-Ya no importa, mejor te digo a lo que te llame – el chico asintió con la cabeza - pues verás yo… este nose como decirte esto es muy difícil para mí – la pobre Yagami no sabía cómo empezar.

-Quieres cortar conmigo, ¿verdad? Prometo cambiar – dijo con conclusiones apresuradas e hincándose frente a Hikari

-Takeru, levántate no eso – el chico se paro inmediatamente

-_"Creo que juntarme con Daisuke está haciendo que me comporte como él"- _pensó – de que se entonces de que se trata

Hikari no pudo decirlo con palabras así que decidió mejor mostrarlo

-¿y ese bebé? – mirando alternativamente a los dos Yagamis.

-Es Taichi – respondió donde su mirada posaba en sus zapatos.

-¿Tai?, jajá si eso fue muy gracioso, Hikari, casi me la creo

-Como respuesta Hikari le dio un codazo en el brazo – No estoy bromeando – enojada.

-Auch eso dolió - sobándose su doloroso brazo derecho.

-Te lo mereces

-Bueno ya está bien, enserio es ¿Taichi? – viendo al niño que intentaba alcanzar unos plumones.

-Si – asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo sucedió esto?

No lose desde que me levante en la mañana estaba así – señalando al niño aún con su intento de alcanzar los plumones. – Ayúdame – cogiéndolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Ok, ok – dijo Takaishi soltándose de su novia – pero que quieres que haga si yo no soy bueno para con los niños.

-Entonces que haces aquí

- Tú me llamaste – dijo confundido por el cambio tan drástico de la castaña.

-Si y se supone que viniste a ayudarme no a no hacer nada. Sabes que no importa solo ponlo a distraerse con lo que sea, solo o dejes que se acerque a nada para colorear

-¿Por?

-Tú solo haslo – dijo un poco desperada – Ahora donde está

Al parecer cuando llego Takeru, Hikari olvido cerrar la puerta de su apartamento.

-Oh, oh – soltó Hikari – dime que no se salió y aún sigue aquí en la casa – volviéndolo agarrar del cuello y zarandeándolo bruscamente.

- Hikari cálmate – volviendo a quitar las manos de su novia – ay que buscar aquí primero y luego buscaremos fuera no creo que un niño de esa edad llegue tan lejos.

-¿Lo encontraste? – pregunto Hikari entrando a la sala

-No, y ¿tú?

La castaña le dedico una mirada realmente asesina- crees que si ya lo hubiera encontrado te hubiera preguntado.

Takeru si que estaba realmente muy sorprendido Hikari era la chica más dulce y tierna que conocía u casi nunca se enojaba y cuando lo hacía siempre conservaba la calma, pero esta niña era totalmente diferente.

**=En la calle=**

Los dos adolescentes buscaron por toda la ciudad si rastro alguno del moreno

-No puedo creer que me hallas obligado a subir a ese árbol – se quejaba el rubio

- Y yo no puedo creer que por unos picotazos de esos pajaritos te hallas caído.

-Bueno si pues yo…- Takaishi iba a replicar pero una seña de Hikari le hiso callarse.

-Taichi – grito la castaña mientras corría detrás de él ignorando al rubio que le hablaba.

El compañero de Agumon inmediatamente se fue corriendo a una tienda de deportes.

Hikari busco con la mirada cada rincón de la tienda pero no vio nada hasta que pudo divisar una cabellera realmente peculiar y se dio cuenta que el niño se encontraba detrás de uno balones de futbol.

Inmediatamente la castaña se acerco a ese lugar empezando a quitar cada balón del estante

-Disculpe señorita pero debe quitar los balones de su lugar – dijo una jovencita de 23 años rubia y de ojos grises.

-Que no ve que estoy buscando a mi hermano, así que no moleste – siguiendo con su tares de desordenar la tienda – Taichi sal inmediatamente de ahí – protesta Hikari ya con un tic en su ojo derecho.

-No quelo, tú mala

-Espera yo lo hago – le dijo Takeru cogiéndola del brazo, ya que ella estaba a punto del colapso

-Bien

-Tai, tú hermana ya se fue ya puedes salir

El moreno no se movió un solo centímetro de su escondite.

-Tengo dulces – y como una abeja que busca su miel, Tai salió por los dulces.

En cuanto el chico salió fue presionado por los brazos de su hermana y él intentado volver a escapar cosa que no funciono.

-NO, NOOOOO – Grito la castaña histéricamente ya que de un momento a otro todo mundo se convirtió en bebes.

-Hikari, Hikari despierta – decía una voz muy conocida

-¿Hermano, qué sucedió? – pregunto la castaña ya levantada

-Tenías una pesadilla

-Gracias – abrazando sorpresivamente al mayor de los Yagami

-De nada – correspondiendo aquel abrazo – por cierto hable con mis papas y dijeron que si podías siempre y cuanto regreses a las 12 y no tomes nada.

No, tenías razón aún soy muy chica para asistir a ese tipo de fiestas

**Espero que le haya gustado **

**Nos vemos la próxima**


End file.
